


tasteful desire.

by sinfuljiminy



Series: camboy!louis [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camboy Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Roleplay, Twink Louis, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Slide in one finger, baby. Rub and finger yourself.. nice and slow. Tease yourself." Louis listened to Niall's voice and his spine shivered as he dipped his index finger inside of himself, the tightness weeping and stretching around the single digit, letting out a string of whimpered moans as his orgasm rose. "So fucking pretty, baby.."</em>
</p><p>  <em>"I'm so c-close.."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	tasteful desire.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's been a long time coming but i finally figured out how to go about this one and i quite enjoyed it. xx

Louis smirked to himself as he read some of the comments the men were posting during his live feed and he never really got quite tired of the things they said. Especially when he did things like put on a short mini skirt with thigh highs and tease them every time to opened his legs to switch crossing them over the other. His hand rubbed his cock over the soft material and lightly rolled against the friction that had him sucking in deep breaths and closing his eyes to calm himself down a bit.

He had a lollipop in his other hand, the camera lifted just enough for the men on the other side of the screen to watch him roll his tongue out of his mouth slowly, licking the length of the candy before wrapping his lips around it obscenely. Louis gave a little moan and smirked before popping it back out and he couldn't help the chuckle that fell from him when the men compared the view to how good he would look sucking their dicks. And if he were being honest with himself, he'd probably be terrible at it, but for now, he swore he was a goddamn pro.

He stood up and decided to dance a bit and since he lacked any kind of rhythm, he settled for swinging his hips side to side, turning around so that his ass was facing the camera and bending over slightly so they could see the swell of the bottom of his ass. He'd teasingly lift the skirt enough for them to see the red lace pantie he had on then moved towards the bed where he knelt beside the dildo he had pulled out earlier before the show began. He leaned back against the headboard and spread his legs wide so that his underwear could show on camera then rubbed the thick head of the toy across his hole and let out the simplest of whines, but it seemed to drive the men crazy. One said he just came so hard, one called him a terrible tease, one said he'd fuck that tight virgin ass so hard that he wouldn't be able to produce any sounds. And as tempting as that sounded, the one that caught his attention was a screen name he'd never seen before, _IrishKing_. Fuck, did he have a thing for Irishmen.

_it'd be a nicer view if you take those off, sweetheart._

"Mm.. would it be, _IrishKing_? Do you think you deserve it? Have you been a good boy?"

_i think that's my line._

Louis chuckled and bit his lip, continuing to rub the toy against his hole that was now burning in need of some pleasured abuse. "I've been a very good boy, King. Do I get a present?"

_you think you deserve one?_

"Mm.. probably not. But I'll take a punishment if you think I need one. I'm not picky."

Again, the chat blew up, men offering to be the one to give him the punishment, the more innocent ones telling him he should get a present and he almost chuckled. He waited until he saw the irishman's response, though, and smiled when his name finally popped up among the lot of them.

_i'll give you both just because i'm feeling generous._

Louis groaned softly and let the dildo fall as he crawled up to the laptop and he did this often, so he knew the other men were probably busting a nut over the last few moments they'd see of Louis before he went off to the private chat with this Mr. _IrishKing_.

 **sk8erboy91:** skype, babe?  
**IRISHK1NG:** same name.

He told his daddies he'd be back tomorrow and _promised_ them a full hour before logging out of his live chat and signing into Skype. He quickly found the irish's name and pressed the call button, sitting up on his knees and reached under his skirt to remove the panties and was halfway down his thighs when the call was answered. The first thing he heard was a groan then a loud creak of a chair and he couldn't stop his face from splitting into a wide grin. "Pleased at what you see?"

"Of course.." He husked out and Louis leaned back to take a look at the beautiful man gracing his screen. "God, you're gorgeous."

"Your accent alone is going to make me come," Louis confessed and lifted one knee at a time as he slipped off the pantie and tossed it aside carelessly. He spread his legs wide enough so that his cock touched the soft blankets and rolled his hips for some fraction, letting out a small moan. "Waiting for my present or punishment, King."

"Impatient, huh?"

"Just a little."

Niall laughed softly and Louis' dick twitched against the sheets that he was probably burning a hole through right now. "Take off the skirt for me, princess. Let me see all of you." 

Louis complied quickly and the skirt landed on the ground with a soft thud. He rubbed his hands up his thighs, up his stomach, before sliding to his cock and wrapping a shaking hand around it, but was quickly dismissed. "Mm, no. Wanna see you come untouched."

"Fuck.. punishment first then, huh?"

"Depends on how you see it. Lean back for me. Let me see that pretty hole." Louis leaned against the headboard once again, but this time he pulled the camera up between his legs and spread them apart so that he was on display. "Lick some of your fingers and touch yourself. Imagine my tongue on your hole, eating your arse so amazingly."

Louis moaned softly and thumped his head on the headboard, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He rubbed himself, eyes closing as he let the image sit in his head, imagined nothing but a sea of blond when he looked down as Niall's tongue dipped inside of his hole and his walls would clench attempting to swallow the muscle deeper but would come up short and he'd get frustrated, wanting more and more and more. 

"Slide in one finger, baby. Rub and finger yourself.. nice and slow. Tease yourself." Louis listened to Niall's voice and his spine shivered as he dipped his index finger inside of himself, the tightness weeping and stretching around the single digit, letting out a string of whimpered moans as his orgasm rose. "So fucking pretty, baby.."

"I'm so c-close.."

"Slow it down, yeah? Give me some more time to relish in your beauty." Niall's chair creaked again and when Louis opened his eyes he saw the large hand wrapped around his cock and precome seeped from him at the mere sight. His toes cracked as he curled them and as he lifted his hips, his fingers drowned further into his tightness and he let out the most pathetic whimpering moan, his stomach clenching. "Fuck, you're such a good girl, baby.." Niall rasped. "Get a dildo, let me see that hole open up for me. Fuck yourself so good like you deserve."

Louis' fingers shook as he reached out for the dildo he'd been playing with earlier, resting his legs against the bed spread wide as he positioned the toy at his hole and slowly pushed the tip inside of him, groaning at the tight fit that sent jolts of pleasure up his spine. Niall groaned on the other side of the computer screen and that alone motivated Louis to continue further, feeling ever ridge of the dildo as he pushed it inside of him, walls clenching so desperately to the thickness.

"God, I would fuck you so hard.."

"Tell me how, daddy."

"In the shower against the cold wall, against the sink while you watch yourself come in the misty mirror. I'd been you over and make you grab your ankles while I pound that tight ass so fucking good you forget how to breathe. I'd make you scream so loud people will envy your luck in such pleasures they could never have. I would make you come over and over again, make you so sensitive to my touch that you will be unable to move for days on end after I'm done with you. Have you on your knees more often than you're on your feet fucking your mouth, your ass, branding you as mine, worshiping you like a queen."

"Fuck! Please, my King.. let me c-come."

"Soon.. very soon. Leave the dildo inside of you, get on all fours, show me your ass."

Louis complied quickly, his chest pressed flush against the cool of his sheets as he looked back at the screen, his ass high in the air. "Yes, daddy.."

"Smack that ass for me, baby. Show me how a good girl gets punished."

Eyes closed as a groan bubbled up in his throat, Louis lifted a shaking hand and smacked the side of his ass loudly, his thighs trembling upon impact. One more strike and another before his hand wrapped around his cock, orgasm reaching a tipping point so steep his eyes watered and small cries fall from parted lips. "Oh.. f-fuck.. I can't.."

"Take the dildo into your hand again, princess. Fuck yourself so hard until you come untouched. You can do it for me, baby.. such a good girl.."

Louis rolled his sweat beaded face against the sheets as he filled Niall's request, slowly pushing the wet toy deeper inside of him and gradually gained speed until the hilt of his hand was smacking loudly against his ass, the noise overruling his quiet whimpering moans. His knees widened, his cock laid against the bed, he fucked himself harder, harder, Niall groaning on the other side of the screen as he reached his climax just seconds prior. His eyes became heavy and he let out one final cry as the dildo pounded against his sweet spot and he made a mess of the sheets with strings of come spurting from his throbbing cock. "Oh, God.. oh, fuck.." Louis gasped, slowing his movements of the dildo before dropping his hand tiredly against the bed, his chest breathing as he struggled to breathe.

"Shit, that was beautiful.." Niall grunted softly, almost too softly for Louis to hear as his pulse pounded against his ears. "Turn around, let me see you."

Louis fell sideways against the bed and pushed himself up to sitting position, groaning softly as the dildo shifted against his sensitive walls, reaching down to carefully remove the toy and setting it aside. He rubbed a finger over his wet cock, collecting drops of come and bringing the finger to his mouth, letting his thumb dangle on the bottom flesh. "Were you satisfied, my Lord?"

"More than you can imagine, my Queen." Niall bit his lip, beautiful blown deep blue eyes staring back at him, blonde hair matted against his face. "It was suchan honor to be pleased by you."

Louis couldn't stop the smirk from forming over his quivering lips. "Perhaps we could do this again soon. I do enjoy being at your command."

"Mm.. anytime, beautiful. Your presence will always be a privilege."

"My Lord," Louis bowed his head dramatically before blowing a kiss at the Irishman, reaching for his mouse pad to sign out of Skype and close his laptop, falling back on his bed content and overly satisfied. "God, I'm so pathetic." He laughed and bit his lip, rubbing his hand over his cock again, twitching slightly at the sensitivity. Louis knew that soon this wasn't going to be enough anymore, that eventually he'd want more and that he'd get it when that time came. Though he was terrified, it was exhilarating to know he had dozens of men at his disposal that would jump at the opportunity to take him as they pleased if even for a night. _Soon,_ he thought to himself with a smile before rolling out of bed to clean up. For now, he was still a college kid who needed his sleep for class in the morning and tomorrow he'll decide.

**Author's Note:**

> i ended it like this because i intend on writing more where they boys actually meet. whether it be all of them at once or individually, i haven't decided. :)


End file.
